To Take A Lord?
by Iocane
Summary: This is an alternate ending to "To Take A Lord" - Still slash. Still Haldir/Celeborn


This is an alternate ending I wrote for "To Take A Lord" - It's identical up to a point, then ... it isn't. Thanks to Cheyenne Dancer for encouraging me to post this!   
  
==  
  
Haldir glanced into the meeting room, seeing that Celeborn was alone before entering. "You summoned me, My Lord?" he drew out the last few words as he bowed, watching an eager light spark in the Elf Lord's eyes.  
  
"Yes," Celeborn stood, drawing himself up to his full height. "I wish to speak to you about your handling of the situation earlier."  
  
Haldir stepped closer as Celeborn talked, his body fluid as he approached the Elf Lord. "Yes, My Lord?" He was standing inches from Celeborn, their bodies almost touching. Haldir's slightly superior height forced Celeborn to look up at the guard, though not much.  
  
"Your treatment of the guests was ..." Celeborn licked his lips, finding them suddenly dry. "... was," Haldir was leaning closer, their faces almost touching, their breath mingling.  
  
"Was what? My Lord?" Haldir purred, his breath warm on Celeborn's lips. The Elf lord closed his eyes and gave a ragged sigh as though giving up. Haldir swept in and pressed his lips to Celeborn's for a hard kiss, their mouths the only contact.  
  
After a moment, Celeborn pulled away, drawing in a deep shaky breath. "You forget your place, Haldir." He tried to drum up the remnants of his authority, which seemed to fade whenever he was alone with his lover.  
  
"No, *MY* Lord," Haldir gripped Celeborn tightly about the waist, pulling their bodies together. "I think you forget yours." He captured the Elf Lord's mouth in another kiss, harder and more demanding than the last. Celeborn gave a small whimper as the kiss - and his will - was broken. Celeborn rolled his head to the side, leaning against Haldir's neck. The guard nuzzled forward, kissing and licking Celeborn's neck, blazing a trail to a delicately pointed ear. "You are *MY* Lord, are you not, Celeborn?" He closed his teeth around the point of Celeborn's ear and bit, enjoying the way the other elf jumped in his arms.  
  
"Yes," Celeborn breathed, pressing against Haldir. He straightened suddenly, trying to pull away. "We mustn't, not here."  
  
Haldir growled and held Celeborn tight to him, not allowing any avenue of retreat. "The exposure excites you, Celeborn," reaching down, Haldir pressed a firm cupped hand against Celeborn's arousal. "You enjoy the chance, the thrill of being caught." Celeborn's whimper and the buck of his hips were his only response as Haldir continued to murmur in his ear. "The thrill excites you like little else. You long to be taken, here, where any could find us." He gave Celeborn's bulge a firm squeeze. "Especially that pretty wife of yours."  
  
Celeborn seemed to come back to himself. "Do not speak of her so!" There was a flash of motion and Haldir brought his hand up to strike the Elf Lord. With almost blinding speed, Celeborn's fingers closed around the slender wrist, stopping it in place. "You go to far, child." Celeborn's voice was quiet, but held an unmistakable note of command.  
  
Haldir's eyes widen at the sudden change in Celeborn. Calm grey eyes had become stormy, and his silver hair seemed to be even more lustrous. The fingers at his wrist were gentle, but their strength was keen and unmistakable. "My Lord," he began, tugging to free his hand.  
  
It was Celeborn's turn to raise his hand, but Haldir was unable to stop it, and the force of the slap stunned the younger elf momentarily.  
  
Taking careful steps, Celeborn pushed Haldir backwards until the young Elf was against the wall. Celeborn's hand on his wrist was the only contact Haldir had with his Lord. That, and Celeborn's eyes upon him. "You are too arrogant, child." Celeborn spoke softly, almost condescendingly, as though Haldir truly were but a child.  
  
Haldir gasped as his back pressed against the stone wall. He was not used to this, and wasn't sure he liked it. When Celeborn's eyes bored into his, and the Lord's voice settled in his ears, he became even less certain.  
  
"We spoke once, you and I." Celeborn purred, bringing Haldir's wrist against the wall, holding it there while reaching for the other. "Of power." Celeborn brushed his body against Haldir's as he reached up, tugging something on the wall. "Do you remember, child?"  
  
"Y-yes," Haldir breathed, unable to keep the hesitancy from his voice. He looked up just in time to see Celeborn binding his wrists in the soft tassels of a high hanging tapestry. Something about Celeborn's manner excited him beyond measure and when the Lord leaned close, Haldir inhaled his scent. His nose tickled and he realized there was something different about the smell. There was a slight hint of a predator to it. Only an Elf's nose would pick up the change at all, and Haldir's senses were sharper than most.  
  
"You said that there are those who do not know which they seek." Having tied Haldir securely, he stepped back, surveying the vision Haldir's bound body presented to him. "Those who sought power," he lay a hand on Haldir's cheek, his thumb caressing the guard's firm jaw. "Only to desire it be taken from them." He brushed his thumb over Haldir's full lips, smiling faintly when they parted, allowing a pink tongue to dart out, licking the fingertips.  
  
"I remember." Haldir whispered at Celeborn's questioning glance. He closed his eyes, turning his head as Celeborn's fingers roamed his face, tracing along his high cheekbones, down his nose, and along his jawline. Haldir's breath was slightly ragged, as his Lord's had been only moments ago. Now it was Celeborn who drew the slow, steady breaths.  
  
"Do you?" Celeborn asked, his breath hot on Haldir's cheek. Their bodies were close enough that even through the robes, their heat mingled, though they did not touch. "Or are you just saying so, child, to please me?"  
  
"I-" Haldir struggled to remember the conversation. It had been some years ago - a lifetime by the reckoning of Man - but it was still clear to him. "I do remember," he finally whispered.  
  
"And do you believe, now, that it was yourself of whom you spoke, or me?" Haldir's eyes remained closed and he could feel Celeborn's mouth and hands just above his skin. The Lord of Lorien did not touch him, but Haldir could feel the strong hands hovering just over his hips.  
  
"Does it matter?" he asked, licking his dry lips. There was no answer, and Haldir felt neither breath nor warmth. Believing Celeborn's face was elsewhere, and hoping his Lord would not learn the truth, Haldir opened his eyes. When he stared into the dark eyes of Celeborn, Haldir gasped, and realized he was lost.  
  
"Your eyes give it away, child." Celeborn breathed against his neck. "Your eyes, more than all the rest of your body combined, betray your heart." Haldir could feel firm hands moving up his body. "Through them I see you, and I know what you desire." Sweet lips placed an almost chaste kiss on Haldir's burning cheek. "Do you submit?" the question was whispered so quietly only an Elf could hope to hear it.  
  
Shuddering at the realization, Haldir squeezed his eyes shut, finally breaking the gaze of his Lord. HIS Lord. The Lord of him and all he was. The intake of his breath was shaky, then Haldir spoke. "Yes," he breathed.  
  
"I'm glad, child." Celeborn reached up and untied Haldir's wrists, then stepped away. A long moment later, Haldir opened his eyes, only to find himself alone. 


End file.
